


Alphabet Confession

by AgehaYume



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:58:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgehaYume/pseuds/AgehaYume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Akashi confessed to Kuroko using the English alphabet and our dense but cute and lovable Tetsuya doesn't get the message on the first try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Confession

"Say Tetsuya, would you kindly be my judge to testify if I got all 26 English letters nailed down?" Akashi asked as he sat in front of Kuroko, waiting for an answer. Students' chattering voices in the classroom can be heard as they exit the room, with bentos in hand. The bell just rang signaling lunch time.

Kuroko looked up, albeit a bit disappointed that he couldn't continue reading such an entrancing novel. "I don't think Akashi-kun need it. Last time, when sensei asked you to spell some words, you're fine with it," Kuroko answered honestly. He dog-eared the page in his book due to a tingling feeling that this would take some time, and gently placed it on his desk.

"I insist, Tetsuya." His resolve were firm, unwavered.

Seeing the redhead's persistency, Kuroko gave in. "Okay, then recite the 26 letters alphabetically." Just in case, Kuroko take out his notes for reference.

"B, D, E, F, G, H, J, K, L, M, N, O, P, R, S, U, V, W, X, Y, and Z," Akashi said fluently with no pauses in between. As usual, confidence plastered his face and Kuroko hate to shatter that, but unfortunately, he has to spill the beans for Akashi's sake.

"Akashi-kun, you missed few letters," He pointed out.

"Oh, silly me. I C A QT," Akashi waited patiently for a response.

"... 'A' should be first-" Akashi leaned in, silenced Kuroko with his finger.

"Listen closely, I C A QT." Akashi inwardly prayed to whatever gods up there that Kuroko catch his drift. Hopefully, Kuroko's English skills beat the rest of the rainbow heads, excluding the Oha-osa otaku.

The words slowly registered in his mind and when he finally get it, a pink blush painted his cheeks. "Akashi-kun, you wound my manly pride. I don't like being called a cutie."

"But this is the truth, a living proof's right in front of me." Akashi stared at Kuroko and the blunette looked away.

Akashi decided to go the next step of his plan and leaned in, his hot breath tickling Kuroko's nape. "...And it's a sexy cutie. Tetsuya, there's only 1 thing 2 do, 3 words 4 you. I love you. Please go out with me." Music played inside his chest as Akashi anxiously waited for an answer. Would his crush accept or reject his confession? This repetitve question swarmed his mind. His palms break out sweat and Akashi wiped it off on the surface of his pants.

Kuroko finally decided to answer and said, "I... accept."

Immediately Akashi jumped up and wrapped his arms around Kuroko. "Thank you, Tetsuya!"

Nervously, Kuroko hesitate before deciding to return the hug. He too smiled.


End file.
